manafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Windywalk
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Circle of Mana page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! YellowMage (talk) 15:46, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Three quick things First off, let me thank you for all your hard work in recent days. Much appreciated. I just want to go over a couple quick things — make that three — that could use doing. *I'm thinking that the tables in Mana (series) could be realigned for clarity. Something along the lines of original series, then remastered series, then noncanonical titles. I’m a little skittish about messing with the code, though; figured I’d leave it to the expert. *a possible new color scheme for Trials. Azure blue seems to be dominant. This would apply to info boxes and navigation tables as well. *home page alignment: Adventures, Sword, Secret, Trials, Dawn, then spinoffs. Another one of those things that I am leery of messing with. Thank you again for any assistance that you may be able to offer. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 16:58, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Ruling Knight Ruling Knight is not the correct name for the Duran Light-Dark class but Liege is according to Trials of Mana from the Collection of Mana. How does that make it non-canonical, especially since Duran is specifically a character from Trials of Mana and not Heroes of Mana? --Gourra (talk) 20:33, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :Trials of Mana is not translated by major team. Classes names were used in Sword of Mana. Heroes of Mana is final game the developed by original team. Original staff was left out, and Square Enix used same naming conversations from SNES in Secret of Mana iOS. Same with Sylphid and Jinn conversations. It can't be main name for page. I will changed names, but not article. Thanks. Windywalk (talk) 20:40, June 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Trials of Mana is an official release, are you going to say the same once the remake is out and if they use the same names as in the Collection of Mana? You shouldn't go by what might correspond to another game, but what it actually says in the game. Do you want me to post a screenshot of the class name in the Switch version? --Gourra (talk) 20:44, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :::I have see Class names in yesterday. I have marked brackets in naming. Windywalk (talk) 20:47, June 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::What you should do—and this will take some time across the board to hammer out—is use the latest official translation for each title when considering naming things. Or, in the absence of official work, go with the most widely accepted. I can't remember who it was changed a bunch of monster names that were not redone in SoM 2018, but we really have to stick to the official names that the casual observer will recognize and want to search for. If you want to debate canon, that's another topic in itself. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 22:45, June 25, 2019 (UTC) The Crimson Wizard's name Hello there, sorry to disturb. Can I just ask which source you use to call him "Brian" and where to find them? --Balthus Dire (talk) 19:50, August 12, 2019 (UTC) :Search "紅蓮の魔導師 ブライアン" in Google. His real name looks like not officially confirmed. His real name will never be revealed ever. Ishii and Kameoka were already left Square Enix, and team was dissolved; therefore they will not be involved in Trials of Mana. Nothing related to original team unfortunately. Windywalk (talk) 21:15, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Another tangle to be sorted out Hello again. As I try to figure out how to realign categories for Trials, I get to thinking that several articles need to be split for what appear to be different worlds connected by Mana. As written, I see places like Jadd and Wendel written for Dawn (4) as islands when they're cities in 1 and 3, each with a variation in theme. I was wondering also if you could lend a hand tidying up the monster database and making sure everything is square. For the record here, I'm currently watching a playlist on YouTube of the original version of Trials as ported to Switch. Some of the monster names may change based on that, but what I'd really like to see happen is that we have the original Japanese for reference. Of course, I'll be contacting other editors as well to see if they're on board with helping clean up. Once I know that is well underway, I may think about changing the color scheme from green to sky blue. If you can find an image that I can use as wallpaper, I'd be glad to see it. As always, you can come to me with any questions or concerns you might have. Again, thank you for contributing, and remember that this space is a labor of love for every Mana fan, not just a lucky few veterans. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 18:28, September 3, 2019 (UTC)